Sunrise, Sunset
by LillianMarie2
Summary: Hermione is hit with a spell during the final battle that wipes her memory of everything magical. With her parents deceased she goes to live with her cousin and uncle in Forks, Washington. Thus embarking on a new adventure full of unknowns. without certainty of ever regaining her memory or magic she starts a new life, makes new friends and falls in love. Bella/Edward Jake/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Sunrise, Sunset

Chapter 1

Harry watched as his friend sat in a hospital bed. Her hands gripped a pillow over her chest as she stared out the window. He tapped on the door lightly, before stepping into the room, "Hermione," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry," she said turning her head to look at him, "do I know you?"

"Yes," Harry said in a near whisper.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I don't remember your name, are we good friends?"

"The best," Harry said sadly.

"I'm sorry," she said again, "I can't remember."

"It's alright," Harry said sitting down next to her bed. They sat in silence for a while, her clutching her pillow to her stomach while turning her head to glance out the window. He just sat and watched her look out the window.

Harry was at a loss, he didn't know what to do. He stood up and walked to the door. He looked back at her reluctantly before stepping out of the room and into the hall.

"How is she?" Molly asked.

"She doesn't remember me," Harry said sadly.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"Want me to try to talk to her?" Molly asked, "will she remember if she has any other family or not?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "It's worth a shot, but I wouldn't force to many people on her. I don't want her to be overly sad about the amount of people she can't remember."

"OK," Molly said. Harry moved aside and made room to allow Molly to move through.

"Hermione dear," Molly said tapping on the open door, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Hermione said turning from the window to gaze at Molly, "Do I know you?"

"Yes," Molly said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said sadly, "I don't remember you. Are you a friend of the other boy?"

"Yes," Molly said, "He's close to my children. Do you have any family dear? Anywhere you can go?"

After thinking for a minute or two, "I have an Uncle who lives in the US. My aunt and Cousin live there too, but they separated a few years ago."

"Have you a way to contact them?" Molly asked, "would you like me to talk to them for you?"

"You would be willing to do that for me?" Hermione asked sadly, a few tears dropped from her lashes and onto her cheeks.

Molly held back a sob as she nodded her head quickly. She stood and walked to the window, so she could wipe her tears. She didn't want Hermione to be stressed, after all she couldn't remember her. All Molly could hope for was that this girl, whom she considered a daughter, was that she would one day remember her.

Molly fixed her smile before turning around, "Of course dear," Molly said.

Hermione reached for a piece of paper from the stand next to her bed. She reached for the pencil, after which she wrote her uncle's name and number down for Molly. Molly watched as Hermione drew back into her shell. Clutching the pillow to her chest she turned to look back out the window. It was very possible that the spell took more than the girls memory of anything magical. It was very possible that it took her identity as well.

After picking up the paper Molly turned and walked towards the door. She glanced back at the girl, one last time before exiting the room.

Molly handed off the paper to Harry, before declaring that she was going to go home. She had to prepare dinner after all, she had other children to care for. Children that could remember her, she thought bitterly.

…

Harry picked up the phone and dialed the number on the paper. It rang for twice before a voice came onto the line, "Hello, this is Charlie Swan," the voice said.

"Hullo, I'm Harry Potter, I'm a Friend of Hermione Granger's," Harry said.

"You know Hermione?" the voice said, "is she alright?"

"I'm not sure how much you know about her," Harry said awkwardly trying not to say to much.

"Are you one of her friends from Boarding School?" the man on the other line asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "Yes, I'm a friend from school."

"Than yes I know about all that," the man said, "did something happen?"

"She was hit with a spell or curse rather," Harry said letting out a breath, "it's caused her to forget about everything magical."

"That's to bad," the man said in a weary tone, "I'm sorry. Is there something I can do? What about her parents?"

"Her parents passed a way just a short while ago," Harry said, "she had planned to send them somewhere safe; but they met with an accident. The plane that was carrying them to Australia crashed, there were no survivors."

"I had no idea," the man said, his voice sounding rough. "She's only 17 I think."

"Yes," Harry said, "She's only 17, she won't be 18 for a few months yet."

"If you can make arrangements for her to get here, she can stay with me," the man said, "her Cousin Isabella will be coming soon also. Hermione won't be lonely here, we'll look after her. Perhaps after some time her memories will return."

"The doctors don't think that it will," Harry said gruffly, "Even her Magic seems to be non existent. Like it took not only her memory but her magic as well."

"I'm sorry, I know how much she enjoyed being what she is," the man said, "All we can hope is that it's not permanent."

"So do we," Harry said sadly, "I don't want her to leave. But I know that it would be better, for her to be with family."

"Make arrangements for her to come, and let me know what day she's coming," the man said, "We'll pick her up at the Air Port."

"Thank you," Harry said, "I'll call you as soon as I can make arrangements."

"Thank You Harry," the man said.

They both hung up, Harry slumped back into the chair that he was sitting in. When had life become so complicated? He wondered silently to himself.

_Silly boy, Life has always been complicated, _a voice sounded in his head, _it's just seems more complicated now that everything is settled down. _

"I wish that were true," Harry said aloud. Wishes sound much sillier when they were spoken alloud. The fact of the matter was that he was sending his best friend away. He was sending her away because she couldn't remember him. It would be to much to sit and explain everything to her, he just couldn't handle it.

Back at Grimmauld place, Harry sat in the study. He had just gotten off the phone with the airlines. There was a flight available the day after tomorrow. It was official now, she was really leaving, he was really sending her away.

There was a light knock in the door, it was Ginny, she was frowning. "How are things?" she asked.

"I booked her a flight out the day after tomorrow," he said, "this is really happening isn't it?"

"Yes, Harry," Ginny said sadly. Though the war was finally over, several people were lost or hurt in the process. Some how her family managed to get out alright. Fred was still in St. Mungo's; but he was going to be alright. Remus and Tonks had both fallen during the fight. However they were together when it happened. They'd nearly lost Lavender and Seamus, Neville and Luna made it out with just a few injuries. They lost Snape, whom they thought was against them. The Malfoy's had switched after Harry, Hermione and Ron had been snatched by the snatchers. The gruesome torture of Hermione Granger had left them with a sour feeling in their stomach.

Harry and Ron thought that they had lost her after the battle was over. They found her lying unconscious, cut and bruised. She was out for three days, before coming around and sleeping for another two. When she woke, they found that she hadn't any clue on where she was or what was going on. She'd started screaming and yelling. Her screams were haunting, and shrill, it sounded like torture.

Madam Pomfrey was forced to give her something that would knock her out until they could get her to St. Mungo's. The healers there, after doing diagnostics, discovered that it was a spell similar to what pure bloods used on Squibs before sending them from the Wizarding World: there was no cure for that.

Harry, and the rest of the DA searched what books were available in the library, on the spell used. However, all that they found was the history, and nothing about the spell it's self.

The Malfoy's even volunteered the information, to them. It was with a heavy heart that Lucius admitted that there were a few variations of the spell; but that there wasn't a known cure for it. The few Squibs that were sent away from the Wizarding World were never heard of again. They all lived Muggle lives from the day they left the Wizarding world.

Though it was slim, there were several Muggle Born's that were descended form said Squibs. Miss Granger was most likely descended from a squib, on one or both of her parents side. It would be nearly impossible to tell without looking back at her Family Tree.

The next day, Ginny and Molly packed Hermione's things into Suitcases. It was highly unusual for Muggles to use Trunks.

Harry visited Hermione at the Hospital, "Hello," he said from the doorway.

"Hello," she returned.

"I was able to contact your uncle," Harry said, "your plane leaves tomorrow."

"Oh," she said looking at him a bit shocked, "You didn't have to go through the trouble, Harry."

For a moment it was like she knew who he was, then he came crashing back to reality, when she didn't say anything further. "It's alright, I don't mind," he said.

"How can I ever repay you?" She asked with a sad smile.

_You could remember me_, he thought silently. _That would be the only payment I would ever accept._

"Don't worry about it," Harry said.

"Please there must be something I can do?" Hermione pleaded.

"Promise you'll keep in touch," Harry said, "Just a letter every now and then, we'd like to know that your alright."

"Alright," Hermione said with a small smile.

That night those that were left in the order celebrate in Hermione's honor. Though she couldn't be there, and even if she were, they weren't sure that she would understand. They celebrated her existence as a way of sending her off to her future. Even if that future meant not remembering them. They all silently hoped that she would one day remember them.

That evening after dinner Kingsly visited Harry in his study. "Harry," Kingsly said tapping on the door before entering, "Can I have a moment?"

"Yeah," Harry said looking up, "What's up?"

"I've some paperwork for Hermione, for when she travels to the US. I've taken the liberty of opening a Muggle bank account for her. She won't have to work again unless she wants to. However as she's underage she can't access it until she's 18. I've made arrangement for her to get a bi-weekly sum until September when she becomes of age. She'll never be in want of anything."

"What do I tell her family?" Harry asked.

"Her Uncle and Cousin are aware of her being a witch. I've contacted her uncle, he's agreed not to mention it unless she remembers something." Kingsly said, "I've also gotten her a passport and traveling documents. It wasn't hard to pull strings with the American Minister, they were more than happy to help out. She's going to be fine Harry."

"I'm still going to miss her though," Harry said sadly.

"It can't be helped," Kingsly said.

"Is it safe for her to leave?" Harry asked.

"The majority of the Death Eaters are in hiding. We'll be starting a special task force in a few days. We could use your help, Ron Weasley has already agreed to help."

"I'll do it," Harry said after thinking a few moments.

"Wonderful," Kingsly said, "I'll owl you the specifics tomorrow after Miss Granger's departure.

"Thank you," Harry said. He hoped that the task of rounding up Death Eaters would help to take his mind off of Hermione.

…

For Hermione to be able to leave the hospital, she had to wheeled out in a Wheel chair. She tried to tell the doctor that she was fine to walk; but he wouldn't hear it. Harry, entered the airport with her and helped her get her ticket and find her flight gate.

Harry sent her off without a hitch, she was even able to remember his name. He couldn't help but smile.

…

Meanwhile in Forks, Washington, Alice Cullen was having a vision. _Two girls were exiting different planes. They were Greeting Charlie Swan, resident Police Chief. One had long straight chestnut brown hair, the other, had long curly honey colored hair, she was petite a few inches shorter than the other. The only thing they had in common was their eyes, they were both a deep brown color, and they both looked sad._

"_I missed you Uncle Charlie," the petite brunette said, before turning and latching her arms around the slightly taller girl, "you too Cousin Bella."_

_The taller girl latched onto her Cousin, "I've missed you to Cousin Mya." they both giggled a little at the look on Charlie Swan's face. _

"What is it? What did you see?" Emmet asked excitedly.

"Two new girls are coming to Town," Alice said, "Seems they're family of Chief Swan."

"Oh?" Emmet said plopping down on the couch next to Alice excitedly.

"Are they going to start trouble?" Jasper asked.

"I don't believe so," Alice said, "One comes from Great Britian, the other from Pheonix Arizona. It's amazing they get into town as exactly the same time. I do wonder how they managed that."

"So what do they look like? Are they related?" Emmet asked happily. He couldn't help but think that maybe these two girls would bring some excitement

"They're Cousins," Alice said, "they don't look anything alike really. Except their eyes, they both have sad eyes. The one is about Rosalie's height, the other is a few inches taller than me. The taller Bella, she had long chestnut colored hair, it's straight, her skin is fair. Mya, the smaller girl has long curly brown hair it's the color of Honey, it's smooth and bounces when she moves, her skin is slightly more tanned. She looks a bit healthier than Bella. I think Bella is Chief Swan's Daughter, and Mya is his Niece."

"When do we get to meet them?" Emmet asked.

"We keep our distance," Rosalie said, "we've no business making friends with Humans."

"Rosalie is right," Carlisle said, "keep your distance if you can; but don't be unfriendly. We want them to feel welcome here."

"You know something don't you?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"What makes you think I know something about either girls?" Carlisle asked slightly amused.

"You wouldn't be smirking if you didn't know something," Alice said.

Carlisle pulled the fax from behind his back and held it up in front of his face. "I can only tell you a little because of patient confidentiality; but a girl of 17 is on her way here from Great Britain. She was just released from the Hospital, she suffers from memory loss. They faxed me her records in case she has further issues."

"But she clearly knew her Uncle and Cousin when she greeted them at the airport," Alice said.

"It's more complicated than that," Carlise said, "were dealing with something more complicated than normal. She remembers her family, but beyond that she can't recall anyone. She was in an accident and was all scraped up, she banged her head pretty good. The doctors over seas think it's selective amnesia. The doctor said it looked like she'd been trying to defend herself. Sad part is she can't remember any of it. And because she's only 17, and her parents are Deceased, she's come to live with her uncle. Her friends from Britain were reluctant to part with her. I can't tell you anymore, I just ask that you don't bombard her with questions. It's my duty as a doctor to check up on her after she's settled. Be nice to her in school."

Jasper and Rosalie, muttered their reply, while Alice gladly chirped an affirmative answer. Edward was silent. Esme who was standing in the Hall way, followed Carlisle into his office, "You know more than what your telling," she said as she shut the door behind her.

"Yes," Carlisle said, "The girl from Great Britain, her name is Hermione Granger. She's a witch, I just got a letter from an old friend, whom I owe several favors to. He asked me if I could keep an eye on her."

"Why aren't you telling them this?" Esme asked slightly amused.

"They'll figure it out eventually," Carlisle said with a smirk, "plus I can just see Emmet bouncing with excitement at the thought of some excitement."

"That's criminal," Esme said her voice littered with amusement. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before heading from the room.

"Love you," he called after her.

"And I you," she said before exiting the room.

Carlisle sat down behind his desk, leaning back he linked his fingers together and put them behind his head, _Yes, _Carlisle thought, _perhaps a bit of excitement is just what the doctor ordered._

**A/N: Hi again. I've no idea where this is going to end. As of now this is just a Hermione/Twilight story. I don't know who she'll be paired with. I know a bit about what I'd like to see happen, but the idea is all scattered in my brain right now.**

**Review and tell me what your thinking. **

**P.S. I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, I'm not that talented.**

So here are the stats for the story so you'll be aware in the future.

The story starts in Mid January. Everyone is 17 on the Harry potter side, so Harry and Ron are of age. Ginny being a year younger is 16. the final battle took place in the middle of 7th year, Hermione is just a year younger than she should be.

Jake is 16 going on 17 at the start of this story. He won't Phase until after the Cullen's return to the area after which they enjoy a quiet summer before starting their Senior year.

The story will be Hermione and Bella centric, characters may be OOC. Remember that Hermione doesn't remember anything but her family and people from her past that aren't magical. She won't remember anyone from Hogwarts, she wouldn't recognize even a Death Eater in passing. (No that's not a hint for the future, I don't have anything like that planned for this story.)

Look for the * it will indicate a reference to something I want to address or give someone credit for something.

Most of my research was done on Harry Potter wiki and Twilight Wiki.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunrise, Sunset.

Chapter 2

When Hermione arrived in Seattle, Washington, she went through customs. Then she walked towards the outer doors. The doors that would let her out into the world, of course before she could enter "America" she needed to find her Uncle. She thought for sure that he would be somewhere around here.

After twirling around for a minute or two, minutes that felt more like hours as she looked for her Uncle. It was then in the third or fourth hour; minute rather, that she spotted him. He was holding two signs, 'Bella Swan' and 'Hermione Granger'.

She walked towards him reaching him at the same time as her cousin. The reunion was a happy one. Neither Bella nor Hermione recognized each other. It had been a while since they had seen each other. Bella had seen her aunt and uncle about a year ago when they visited her and her mother in Arizona; but Hermione was away at school.

Bella wasn't entirely sure why Hermione was here in Washington; but she knew that something had happened. She'd overheard her mother talking to Charlie about it. Hermione had forgotten about Magic, was what her mother had told her. 'Don't mention it to her,' Her mother said, 'It's best to forget about it if you can. Unless she remembers something. Then you can talk to her about it but her doctor's don't think that she'll come back from this. It's meant to be permanent, so try not to say anything, OK?'

Bella had answered in the affirmative, what could have possibly happened to her cousin that she would forget the people she loved the most? Bella was hoping that Charlie would be able to fill her in. However her hopes were dashed when she went to find Charlie after getting off the plane.

"Uncle Charlie," the a girl on the other side of Charlie said. They both looked at her, unbelieving in what they saw. There stood a girl, a head shorter than Bella, long curly brown hair it's the color of Honey, it's smooth and bounces when she moves, her skin slightly tanner than her own. She was pretty, very pretty.

"Hermione Granger," Charlie said, pulling the girl into a hug, "I've missed you, we've missed you."

"I've missed you too uncle Charlie," Hermione replied, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Pulling way they turned to look over at Bella. "Bella?" Hermione asked.

"That's me," Bella said waving slightly. Before she knew it, she was being pulled into a crushing hug.

"I've missed you too Bella," Hermione said, "I'm sorry to visit like this, I hope my staying won't complicate things."

"Of course not," Charlie said, "Your welcome to stay as long as you like, even longer if you want."

"Would forever be too long?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Forever wouldn't be long enough," Charlie said, "Eternity sounds better."

"That it does Uncle Charlie," Hermione said grinning. She hugged her uncle and Bella again for good measure, it really had been to long. Hermione noticed, the change in her cousin from when she saw her last. She grew at least a foot, her hair was a bit longer, still silky straight. She had classic pale skin that any princess would kill for, red lips, brown eyes with flecks of gold and green. She really was very pretty, much prettier that Hermione ever thought she herself could be.

On the way out, they were both so busy thinking about the beauty of their cousin that they didn't notice the looks they were getting from the male population. Charlie scowled at the boy's and young men staring at them, smiling their way and trying to capture they're attention. His girls were far to young to be interested in boys. *******

The drive home was quiet, they talked a little about starting school on Monday. Charlie wanted to take them to La Push and introduce them to his best friend Billy and his son. He was sure that they would get along famously. Hermione listened intently, while Bella tuned him out, she was still thinking about Hermione's reason behind being in Washington.

After arriving back at Charlie's home, he gave them the tour, and then showed them to their rooms. They were right next door to one another, and Charlie was down the hall. He left the girls to get settled in, claiming that he was going into town to get a pizza for dinner.

After the girls unpacked, and were semi-settled, Bella collapsed onto Hermione's bed, "My Mother just remarried, she asked me to come and finish my last year here," Bella said, "She'd like me to get to know Ch- Dad again."

"You don't have to call him Dad around me if you don't want," Hermione said, "But I think he'd like to hear you call him Dad every now and then. You never know when something might happen, and take the chance away from you."

"Can I ask you a question without sounding like a total Bitch?" Bella asked.

"Of course," Hermione said smiling at her cousin.

"What happened to make you come here?" Bella asked, "Wasn't there anywhere else to go?"

"No," Hermione said, "Just uncle Charlie. I remember you sending me a letter a few months ago, before my parents... you said that your mom was seeing someone, and that they wanted to move. I don't know Charlie was the first person to pop into my head. Plus with Uncle Charlie being Mom's brother, I thought it would be better. I don't want to be a burden."

"Charlie won't see you as a Burden," Bella said, "How did Aunt Jean and Uncle Alex die?"

"Plane crash," Hermione said, "they were going to Australia. I'm not sure why exactly, my brain is all muddled up, and I can't remember anything before them leaving. It could have been on holiday, goodness knows they talked about it enough. It could have been for a Dental Seminar, you know how they are about those. If they miss one they think the world is coming to an end. Maybe they were moving there? I... I can't help but think that I had something to do with the reason they were going."

"It's not your fault," Bella said hugging Hermione tight, "It's not your fault."

After a few moments of silence they broke apart, "Thank you," Hermione said, "I'm really glad that your here."

"Me too," Bella said, "I'm glad that your here too."

Meanwhile, Charlie was standing outside Hermione's bedroom door, his hand raising in the air, ready to knock. Then he heard what they were talking about and walked way, he would give them a few minutes before calling them down for dinner. Both girls were dealing with things, and they would both need time to heal. If anyone could help them, it was each other.

…

Edward, Jasper and Emmet had gone hunting, they'd just returned home. Alice, and Rosalie were sitting on the couch talking. Carlisle was preparing his Medical bag, as he was due at the Hospital for his shift. Esme was helping him, not that he needed help, after nearly 100 years he should have it down pat by now.

"I'll see you in the morning," Esme said to him in a kind of whisper.

"You bet," Carlisle said kissing her gently.

She walked out onto the porch, and waved as he backed out of the driveway.

"Tell me more about this girl," Edward said walking over to where Alice and Rosalie were sitting.

"I don't know anything else about her, that what I already saw," Alice said, "We'll just have to wait until monday."

"Or we could snoop in Carlisle's office and find out when the girl's appointment is scheduled for." Emmet said with a happy smile.

"That's a stupid idea," Jasper said interrupting, "how would you explain that to them. Our being there that is."

"We've plenty of time to come up with an excuse," Emmet said, "Let's do it."

"I'm afraid that will be impossible boys," Esme said smirking in the doorway.

"Whys that?" Edward asked.

"Because he's taken his scheduler and all his notes with him to work," she said teasingly.

"Oh... drat," Emmet said, "There goes the fun for the afternoon, now we'll just have to wonder till Monday."

"Why do you want to know about her anyway?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I'm bored?" Edward said making it sound more like question, "I'm just curious, Carlisle must know more than what he's saying, else he wouldn't have said to be nice to her in school."

"It's possible I guess," Jasper said, "still I don't see why it would matter to you."

"I don't know," Edward said shrugging his shoulders, "Something seems awfully familiar about all this. Don't you feel it?"

"Not really dude," Emmet said.

"Tell me what it feels like?" Alice said concerned.

"It feels like Deja Vu," Edward said shrugging his shoulders, "it feels like I've done all this before. Since yesterday when you told us what you saw." in that moment Edward made an unconscious decision, that he wasn't going to let it drop and that he was going to get to the bottom of the situation even if it meant interrogation. It was in that silent declaration, that Alice found herself having another vision.

_Hermione and Bella were laying in an open meadow, they were laying on their backs, shoulder to shoulder. They were talking about something that Alice couldn't hear; but that wasn't what mattered. In the distance, just beyond the tree line stood Edward, he was looking over them. There was someone else though, another male standing next to him, possible crouched lower towards the ground. She could only make out a shadow and his piercing brown eyes. _

"What is it? What did you see?" Edward asked.

"I saw you and someone else watching over Bella and Hermione," Alice said, "I don't know who the other guy is. But the two of you were watching over them."

"So we'll be close to them," Rosalie said, "Do they bring danger?"

"I won't know until we see them or meet them even."

Nothing more was said on the topic, they went about what they were doing; what ever it is that Vampire's do.

…

Monday came quickly, much to everyone's enjoyment. Bella bemoaned the first day in a new school, while Hermione looked forward to the experience. As they stepped up to the secretary's desk, the lady looked up. She wasn't surprised to see these two girls, although who was who was anyone's guess. They looked nothing alike, something she thought odd, for two girls claiming to be cousins.

"Hullo," Hermione said, "were new here, and we were told to come here to register for classes."

"I'm Bella Swan," Bella said filling in where her cousin left off, "This is my cousin from Britain Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you girls," the secretary said, "We've several opening, all of which I've highlighted here. Miss Granger you've the most accelerated course history of any Junior I've had the pleasure to meet. All your classes will be with the Seniors. You'll have Three free periods, and you can join a club if you like."

"Do you have a Rummy Club here?" Hermione asked.

"Well no," the secretary said, "however we do have a Game club. I'm sure you could persuade someone to play Rummy with you."

"Oh, we had a Rummy club at my old school; but we never played Rummy, we played Go Fish a lot, or War. It was very relaxing."

"So the game club?" the secretary asked. When Hermione nodded, she marked it down on the paper, "what about you miss Swan?"

"What she said," Bella said.

The secretary nodded in acceptance and marked it down on the paper in front of her. "Do your classes meet your approval?"

Bella and Hermione looked over their schedules, they then compared. They only shared lunch, gym/Health, and a free period in the afternoon.

"It's great," Hermione said, "thank you."

"Yeah it's awesome," Bella said with a fake smile.

"Wonderful," the secretary said writing something down. "Take these and give them to your teacher, your late on your first day."

"Oh no," Hermione said her face horror-stricken, "what are we standing here for let's go."

The secretary couldn't help but laugh silently at Miss Granger's reaction to being late.

Bella looked at the map on the back of her schedule, her first class was in the opposite direction of where they were headed. "Lockers first," Hermione said as if she was sensing Bella's question.

Bella let her cousin lead the way, it just so happened that their lockers were close to each other. Perhaps they were give lockers that were left open from other students. Oh well, that didn't matter now, the lockers were theirs now.

"We could share if you prefer," Hermione said, "I doubt I'll need all the room."

"That's OK Hermione," Bella said teasingly "I can handle my own locker."

After finding their lockers, they headed in opposite directions. Hermione found herself in Biology, she took notes like a fiend. She was ignored by the majority of the Seniors, however the stares didn't bother her, as she was used to it. By the time lunch came around she still hadn't made any friends. She and Bella were planning on sitting alone when they were being bombarded by a few of Bella's classmates.

"Hi, I'm Eric," the boy said, "We heard that the two of you would be coming; but we hadn't expected you to be so beautiful."

While Bella tried to speak of a different topic, Hermione was looking around for a place to sit, "I don't suppose we could sit could we?"

"Of course," Eric said, "You can sit with us if you like, I'm sure that Jessica and Lauren wouldn't mind."

Hermione laughed to herself, at all the attention Bella was getting, _better you than me, _she thought. Hermione didn't care much about getting attention, she just wanted a quiet peaceful place where she could do her studying.

"Hermione," Bella called, "Over here."

"Right," Hermione said, "thank you."

Hermione sat and ate in silence, Bella was being her usual curious self, asking about this and that. Asking about who was who, the boy sitting at the table across the room. He had dark hair, pale skin and his hotness was off the charts.

"That's Edward. He's totally gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him."* said Jessica.

"Oh?" asked Hermione in an odd tone, "Show me," she whispered to Bella.

Bella nodded towards the table, as two of them looked over at them, Hermione flashed them a brilliant bright smile nodding her head once in acknowledgement before turning back to her food.

The rest lunch passed with Jessica offering to show the two girls around town, or even to Port Angeles.

"That might be fun," said Bella, "What do you think Hermione?"

"Sounds wonderful," Hermione said trying not to roll her eyes. _Is she really buying Jessica's pretending,_ Hermione thought to herself, she would have to sort Bella out later. It was very clear by the way that Jessica and Lauren were ignoring her and only attending to Bella, that they thought she could get them some attention.

Not that it bothered her that the popular girls weren't paying any attention, _All I want is a chair somewhere, some peace and quiet and a good book. Let Bella have all the attention, it means less spotlight for me,_ she thought, and then smiled at the thought of not having to deal with the attention. Well until one of the boys started to ask her questions.

"Where are you from Hermione?" Mike asked.

"I'm from Great Britain," she replied going into more detail about where she used to live with her parents.

"That sound awesome, I've always wanted to go," Mike said, "but we've never had the money for a trip like that."

"If you get the chance you should definitely go," Hermione said with a sad smile, "it's well worth the Long plane ride."

As Hermione got up to take her tray back, the bell rang, and suddenly it was time to go to class. As she passed the Cullen's table on the way back from dropping off her tray, she made eye contact with Rosalie. Hermione smiled politely before looking away. There was something odd about hat family, however she wasn't the inquisitive type. Bella on the other hand, wouldn't stop until she figure it out. However Hermione thought that perhaps this was one mystery that didn't really need solved.

It was a good thing that Edward was facing away from Hermione as she walked, because he was hearing her thoughts as she was thinking. Never before had he listened to someone think in complete sentences.

He bit back another laugh when she called Mike and Eric obnoxious prats in her mind. "What is so funny," asked Emmet wanting to be in on the excitement.

"The new girl Hermione," Edward said trying to calm down so he wasn't laughing, "She's just called Mike and Eric Obnoxious prats in her head. I can read her like a book, she's thinking in complete sentences."

"Sounds about right," Jasper said putting in his two sense.

"What about the other girl?" Rosalie asked, "what is she thinking?"

"I can't get a read on her," Edward said trying again, "I can't hear her."

"What do you guys have next?" Jessica asked pretending to be polite.

"Gym," Bella and Hermione said at the same time.

"Perfect," Jessica said, "We'll walk you since we've the same class."

**A/N: * show dialogue from the actual book/movie.**

****I can't remember when it was I wanted to address with Charlie and his girls. Though I think that since he fancies himself protector that he thinks of Hermione more like a daughter than as his Niece. So instead of one daughter he has two.**

**Edward is able to read Hermione's mind because she at this point in time no longer has magic. remember she was hit with a spell that is used on squibs, before they are removed from the wizarding world. and it is my belief that Edward would be able to read her mind as she hasn't the ability to block him like Bella does.**

**Thanks for your support, I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter as much as the first.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Sunrise, Sunset.

Chapter 3

"So how was school?" Charlie asked as they were sitting down to dinner.

"It was..." Bella started, but then looked at Hermione for help.

"School?" Hermione offered.

"It was school," Bella said.

Charlie laughed lightly and shook his head. That wasn't what he had asked, but he decided to let it go, because he remembered what school was like when he went.

"How was work?" Hermione asked, as she dished him a serving of what ever it was they were eating.

"It was work," Charlie said.

The girls laughed at his joke, it's what they get for not really answering the school question.

…

"So you met the two new girls today," Carlisle said, "What did you think of them?"

"Hermione, she's funny," Edward said, "well her thoughts are, I haven't actually talked to her."

"And her Cousin?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't read her," Edward said, "It's very frustrating actually."

"Hermione is in most of my classes," Jasper says trying to ease the tension.

"She must be very smart," Esme said, "what grade is she in?"

"She's a Jr." Rosalie said, "and she doesn't seem to mind at all that the students are more interested in Bella."

"She's relieved," Edward said with a grin, "she's sworn to sit Bella aside to make her see that Laura and Jessica don't really want to be her friend. They're just using her for the attention."

"So she saw through all that huh?" Rosalie though curiously, "What else was she thinking about?"

"She thinks there is something odd about us," Edward said, "but she's not going to go out of her way to figure it out. All she really wants in a comfortable chair, a good book and a bit of silence. Bella might be a bit more trouble, Hermione seems to think that she won't give it up until she's figured it out."

"Well try to keep her in the dark if you can," Carlisle said, "I've an appointment with Hermione on Friday, for a check up. I'm sure I can get what she thinks of all of you out of her then."

"You mean once she figures out that you're our father?" Jasper asked, "I'd like to be a fly on the wall for that conversation."

"I'll be sure to tell you of everything she say's within reason," Carlisle said.

…

Time continued to go slowly, by the time Friday hit, Hermione was ready for something fun to happen over the weekend. Hermione assured Charlie that she could get to her appointment on her own, so that he didn't have to take off work. And seeing as it would be a weekly thing, she thought perhaps it would be better to get into the groove of things.

"Hermione Granger," as nurse called after she stepped into the waiting room.

"that's me," she said standing up.

"Follow me please," the nurse said.

After the nurse took her vitals, she announced that the Dr. would be with her shortly.

After what seemed like an hour; but was actually only 5 minutes, there was a light tap on the door before it opened. "Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen, I'll be your doctor from here on out."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen," Hermione said reaching out her hand.

He took her hand reluctantly, before they started talking about Hermione's memory loss. "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Of course you can," he said unsure of what it was she was going to ask.

"Uh this might be a little presumptuous, but do you have children who attend Forks High?" she asked.

"Why yes I do," Carlisle said.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Hermione said, "when I heard your last name, I wasn't to sure if Cullen was a common name here or not."

"I'm not surprised that you noticed," Carlisle said, "I'd be rather surprised if you didn't."

Hermione laughed, and Carlisle smiled at her. They rescheduled for the following week, before sending her home.

…

Hermione had been in Forks for a month when she met Jacob Black and many of the other members from the Reservation, at the picnic at First Beach. Billy Black greeted her and Bella both. Though he remembered seeing Hermione more than seeing Bella. Some of the older boys remembered making Mud pies with Hermione.

"This is my son Jacob," Billy said, "Jacob this is Charlie's Daughter Bella Swan and his Niece Hermione Granger. You might remember them."

"I'm not sure," Jacob said rubbing the back of his head. He was feeling a little torn, did he pay more attention to one than the other? They were both beautiful in different ways, and he wondered if either of them would be the girl for him.

"That's alright," Hermione said sitting down on the log, "You can always make new memories right?"

"True," Jacob said.

He didn't know what to say to the two of them. Billy thought it was a good idea to warn them about the Cullen's; but Hermione didn't seem overly concerned about them. She wanted to hear about the legends from the Reservation. Billy was more than happy to tell them after dinner around the camp-fire.

And so it began, Charlie, Hermione and Bella would go to the reservation one day over the weekend for a campfire. Sometimes Hermione went fishing with billy and Charlie. Bella didn't seem to understand Hermione's fascination with the Reservation. Though she would admit that Hermione's curiosity over the reservation was like Bella's curiosity about the Cullen family. Though Hermione didn't go about being all suspicious or being nosy. If she was trying to discover all their secrets then she was being very discreet about it. Though she was openly curious about it. It was rather endearing and Jake wasn't the only one who thought so. There were several others who thought so, his mother was one of them, his father another, even some of the older boys thought her curiosity was very attractive.

"Hermione can I ask you something?" Jacob asked as they took a stroll along the beach in the cool winter air.

"Of course you can," she said tugging at her gloves.

"Do you think you'll ever go back home to Britain?" he asked.

"There really isn't anything for me there," she said sadly.

"What were your parents like?" Jacob asked, "I can't recall ever meeting your mom."

She went on, and on about them. How they were dentists, and how they liked to travel. When she was done, she beamed a smile at him. "It feels good to talk about them."

"How old are you?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm 17," she said, "just turned in September."

"Would you ever date anyone younger than you?" he asked.

"Are you writing a Q and A, about me for someone?" she asked, "or is this for personal use only?"

"Personal use only," he answered right away.

"While I'd prefer any boyfriends i may have to be older than me, I suppose if the right person came along and he turned out to be a year or so younger than me that I wouldn't much mind as long as he's taller than me," she admitted.

"Good to know," he said filing away the information for a later date. And thought he crushed on both Bella and Hermione, he found himself gravitating towards Hermione more than Bella.

…

"There's something weird about them," Bella said to Hermione, "I just can't put my finger on it."

"Why does it matter?" Hermione asked, "I meet with Dr. Cullen every Friday, and I don't really think there's anything off about him. Maybe it's just a teenage thing."

"No I don't think so," Bella said standing to pace, "it's been bugging me since Jake told me the legends again the other day. He told me to be careful around the Cullen's. Why would he say that if there wasn't something odd about them?"

"I'm sure I've no idea Bella," Hermione said just a little agitated. That's it she would warn Dr. Cullen at her appointment tomorrow. So that when she figured what ever it was she was trying to figure out, out. He would know that she, Hermione Granger had nothing to do with it. Though now she wondered, if there was something off about the Cullen's what was off about the reservation inhabitants? She was hoping that when she went to bed that she would be able to forget about it.

…

"Hermione," Dr. Cullen said, entering the exam room, "how are you today? Remember anything?"

"Good and nope," Hermione said shaking her head, "though there was something I wanted to talk to you about. But that can wait till your done looking my head over."

"If your sure," he said picking up his instruments. He checked her eyes, and her heart rate. He hooked her up to the EKG. Though usually a nurse did this, he preferred to do it himself. His usual nurse was out today, and only the male intern remained. Carlisle was feeling protective and he didn't want the young man looking at her like he did when he thought no one was looking.

Hermione had no idea she was beautiful, he doubted she even thought she was pretty. Though it was none of his business if she had a boyfriend or not he still didn't want the intern making eyes at her.

"Everything appears to be normal," Carlisle said, "now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh just that Bella is... well she thinks there is something 'Off' about your family, and I wanted to warn you that she was sniffing around so to speak," Hermione said, "and when she figures it out. And she will figure it out because she will, even though I keep telling her it's in her head. She's going to say something to one of you and I just wanted you to know that I could care less if you were aliens from Mars, or Greek gods who time travelled to the future to wreak havoc. I just wanted you to know that it won't change how much I like you. It won't change the fact that Jasper is the best Chem partner I've had, in the history of Chem partners. I just wanted you to know that I won't change my mind about you. You're still my favourite doctor and Jasper is still the best Chem partner."

Carlisle was speechless for a moment before he nodded. She gave him a small hug, before saying she would see him the same time next week, and that he should thank his wife for the delicious cookies, that he gives her after her appointment every week.

…

That evening when Carlisle arrived home he told his family about what Hermione had said to him in the office that day. "Wait she said what?" japser asked.

"She said you were the best Chem partner in the history of Chem partners," Carlisle said, "you are Chem partners aren't you?"

"Well yeah," Jasper said, "I thought we worked really well together, I just didn't know that she thought that way too."

"What was it that she was trying to say?" Esme asked curiously.

"Bella's on to us," Carlisle said, "Hermione told me that it didn't matter what the secret was, she said it wouldn't change who we were. I think that's what she was trying to say. She also thanks you for the cookies I sneak into her bag at the end of every appointment."

"So should I make a double batch next week," Esme asked.

"Better, just in case," Carlisle said with a grin.

…

"So what are we going to do about Bella?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," Jasper said, "We do nothing. If we do something and hurt Bella, then we'll be hurting Hermione and we don't want to hurt her. Didn't you hear what Carlisle said? She doesn't care if we're aliens from Mars, or Greek Gods who time traveled into the future to wreak havoc. And she went out of her way to make sure that we know that she doesn't care. Who does that anyway?"

"Isn't that my line?" Rosalie asked, "Who does that anyway? She must be pretty hard up for friends if she had to be sure that we know it won't matter one way or the other."

"You heard what Carlisle said back when she first got here," Alice said, "She's suffering from memory loss, besides her family she didn't even know her friends back home. Even though they knew her, if she stayed it would have been like living with strangers. Remember Carlisle said they were loath to part with her?"

"Yeah I remember," Rosalie said, "So I was out of line, sue me."

"I would if I thought I would get me anywhere," Jasper said with a grin.

"So what do we do?" Edward asked.

"We make friends with the short one," Rosalie said, "she doesn't care to sit with the other's in her year. And since our father is her doctor, it's only right that we make friends right?"

"If that's how you want to play it," Emmet said. "personally I think we should go the sincere route."

"Sincere?" Jasper asked.

"Would you want to be friends with you if you suspected that it was because our father was your doctor?" Emmet asked.

"No, I'd probably spit in your face," Jasper said, "I would probably wonder what it was you were really up to."

"So those of us who have class with her, will try to talk to her more, and make friends," Alice said, "Oh I just know that were going to be close. Peas in a pod we will."

Rosalie scoffed at the idea, "I don't look anything like a pea," she whined.

…

Over the next few day's Hermione found herself in the company of one of the Cullen's or one of the Twin Hale's. Though they were adopted, they didn't have any trouble being around each other. Romance blossomed between them. "How wonderful," Hermione said, after Alice explained the situation to her.

"I think it's wonderful to," Alice said with a happy sigh, "He completes me, I don't know what I would do without him."

"You would live a lonely miserable life, no doubt," Rosalie said smirking.

"Most likely," Alice said.

Hermione laughed at the girl's antics, "How come you stay to yourselves so much?" Hermione asked.

"People don't understand us," Alice said, "they think that us being siblings is another phrase for Shacking up."

"But they don't say it to our faces," Rosalie said.

"That's awful," Hermione said, "I can't imagine what that must be like."

"It was very unpleasant," Alice said, "Now we just ignore everyone. I'm sure you heard were not the most sociable, and that we don't like anyone out side of our own group."

"Yes, Jessica said that our first day here," Hermione said, "but I think it's made Bella all the more curious about you. She's going to ask a billion questions when I get home, she's a very curious being."

Alice and Rosalie laughed, "Tell her what you will," Alice said, "Your not curious about us?"

"Well I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious," Hermione said, "but I'm not the sort to pry into anyone's business. I wouldn't want anyone prying into mine."

Rosalie couldn't help but think _she's very tolerable for a Human._

"So tell us," Alice asked changing the subject, "how do you like forks so far?"

"It's not bad for a small town where there is entirely to much rain," Hermione said, "but home is where the heart it, and I think I'm well on my way to feeling at home here."

"That's good to hear," Alice said happily, Rosalie hummed in agreement. "I just wish the mall were closer."

"You would," Rosalie said with a smirk. Hermione giggled along, "Bella hates shopping, I don't mind it much, as long as theirs good company."

"I'll drink to that," Rosalie said.

"So Hermione what are you doing this weekend?" Alice asked, "I was thinking of going to Port Angeles on Saturday for a bit of shopping. You interested?"

"I go fishing with My uncle and his friend Billy sometimes on the weekends but I think they're going camping again. And I think Bella has something going with the Jessica and Lauren." Hermione said.

"Is that a yes then?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"Yes, I'd love to," Hermione said with a laugh.

"Oh I just knew it," Alice said standing up and running around the table to give Hermione a gently hug so she didn't squash her, "Oh it's going to be wonderful."

Hermione and Rosalie shared a look before they started laughing, "Oh Alice your always so amusing," Rosalie said.

"Be quiet you," Alice said pretending to pout before packing up their things, lunch was just ending and they were heading to class any moment.

**A/N: here you are the third installment.  
**

***Quotes from the book or movie.**

**P.S. I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight I'm not that talented**


	4. Chapter 4

Sunrise, Sunset Chapter 4

During the weekend as promised Alice and Rosalie picked Hermione up after breakfast for their shopping trip. Hermione was surprised at how fast the time flew by, before Hermione knew it they were heading to the food court for lunch.

That night after Hermione arrived home she discovered from Charlie that he was t billy's and that Bella was out with Jessica and Lauren.

Looking at the clock she saw it wasn't so late, yet she wasn't sure if she should stay and wait for Bella or Charlie to return home or call Her uncle Charlie and see if she could come out to join him at Billy's.

She contemplated for a moment before the phone rang making her jump.

"Swan residence, Hermione speaking," she said.

"Hermione, your home, that's good, it's Charlie," he said.

"Hello Uncle Charlie," Hermione said, "is everything ok?"

"Yes, I was just checking in," Charlie said, "the game isn't going to be over for a while, do you want to come here, I can send Jacob over to get you."

Hermione laughed, "I was just going to call you," She said, "I would like to come over if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course it's not," Charlie said with a laugh, "Jake is on his way."

"Thank you, see you soon," she said before hanging up the phone. Not to long after Hermione got off the phone with her uncle was there a knock at the door. Standing there on the other side of the door was Jacob or Jake as Bella liked to call him.

"Hi," he said with a grin.

"Hi," she said returning the smile.

"Ready?" he asked, still standing on the porch,

"Yes," she said before stepping out and closing the door behind her. She pulled out her key and locked the door, before gently tucking her keys in her pocket.

They drove in relative silence. Jake hadn't been happy to hear that Hermione had been out with the Cullen's for most of the day; but he didn't tell her that. They tried to find something to talk about; but it always seemed to come back to Bella or her relationship with the Cullen's and his not being about to tell her why she shouldn't be friends with them.

However in Jacob's mind there were distinct differences between Hermione and Bella. Jacob noticed that Bella was extremely interested in the Cullen's and why he was always warning her about them. Hermione didn't care at all really about their being seemingly different. Of course they were different, very seldom would you find two people who were exactly alike. She was very observant, every time he would remind her that the legends were true, she would say, "You've left something out."

"I can't tell you any more," Jacob would say. Jacob often noted how she would laugh quietly and they would switch to something else. But Jacob would silently wonder if Bella would ask about what was missing from the stories.

Hermione sat down on the couch next to Charlie before asking who was winning. She found it easy to get into the game. It reminded her of Sunday afternoons at home watching Football or some other sports game with her father.

…

After Alice and Rosalie had returned home, they learned that Edward had ventured to Port Angelus on a whim. Sure it was odd for him to go alone without company but they struck the thoughts from their head, before sitting down and telling Esme about their shopping trip.

It wasn't long before Emmet and Jasper returned from their hunting trip, to hear the tale end of Alice and Rosalie's day out with Hermione. However it wasn't long before she went into a daze. Everyone knew what was happening, she was having a vision.

_Edward and Bella were standing in the forest where they had seemingly stumbled on each other. _

"_I know what you are," she said._

"_Say it," He said leaning in close to her._

_She looked up into his face fearlessly, "Vampire," she said. _

As quickly as Alice went into her vision she was back out again.

"What happened? What'd you see?" Emmet and Jasper asked together.

"Bella will figure out what we agree, but from what I can see it'll be ok," Alice said.

They argued among themselves for a while before Carlisle announced himself. After he heard what they were arguing about Carlisle announced that they would just have to wait and see what happened.

Rosalie was most angry.

"If Bella finds out will she tell Hermione?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," Carlisle said.

"Perhaps it would be best if we tell her before Bella can?" Emmet suggested.

"No," Carlisle said, "we have to let this play out. None of you is to say anything."

"Yes sir," they said.

"That doesn't mean you should distance yourself from Hermione though. Not only wouldn't hurt her it would only raise suspicions."

They nodded in agreement. Jasper and Alice along with Emmet and Rosalie left to go their own separate rooms. Esme and Carlisle retired to their rooms as well leaving Edward alone with his thoughts and a seemingly empty house.

…

Bella thought for days about Edward Cullen saving her in port Angeles. After telling Hermione about it the next day. Hermione joked that she was a trouble magnet. Bella laughed and agreed.

They agreed to keep to themselves since it was Sunday. Hermione settled down with a book she had picked up sometime ago, while Bella flipped through the channels looking for something to watch other than football.

Charlie had been up and about for a while, he called to tell them he would be at billy's house if they needed him.

Monday morning came early for Bella, she really didn't want to get up.. Hermione who had been up since before dawn had to drag Bella out of bed. They had a quick breakfast before heading off to school. Like most days, since they'd arrived in town, nothing really interesting had happened. Hermione would sit with the Cullens for lunch leaving Bella to sit with her own friends.

They didn't mind sitting with different people for lunch. Though Edward saving her, made her want to know even more about him.

…

At lunch Jessica and Lauren asked why Hermione hadn't been sitting with them.

"Alice asked Hermione to sit with them today," Bella said, "They have most of the same classes together."

"So we're not good enough for her," Laura asked snootily.

"No," Bella said, "they wanted to go over notes. Besides I get to see her at home anytime I want."

_Who cares about you? _Lauren thought meanly.

Edward who was only a table or two away bristled at the thought. He had tried to keep his distance from Bella and Hermione if he could. Carlisle made I t clear that he shouldn't. When it came to Carlisle's dealing with Hermione Edward knew he knew more that he was saying. Yet Edward found that Carlisle didn't even think on anything that related to her in Edwards proximity, it was frustrating. Even Bella knew more that she'd let on, and he couldn't hear her at all.

He was almost sure she would let him in on the secret if he asked; but what would it cost him? He couldn't give up his secret, it wasn't a good idea. No he would just have to wait and see what happened where Hermione and Bella were concerned.

...

As time passed Hermione became closer to the Cullen's. This only made Bella ask more questions about them. Hermione couldn't tell her much, other than how Alice liked shopping a lot, and how the family was gaga over expensive cars.

This didn't matter to Bella though, she decided to try to get more information from Jacob. He didn't seem to mind though. He found himself borderline in love with both Hermione and Bella. It seemed a little wrong to do; but that didn't make it any less true.

Though Hermione was seeing Dr. Cullen every week for a check up. There hadn't been any change in her memory at all. She wasn't experiencing odd dreams, headaches, or even sudden recollections from the past. So, it was decided that her check-ups would be moved to once a month. However contact wasn't totally stopped, she was invited over for dinner constantly to see Alice and Rosalie.

In turn the two of them would take Hermione out to lunch on the weekends, it was like she had become the sister they never had.

**A/N: sorry it's not longer, I thought this was a good place to end the chapter.**

**For those of you asking, there won't be any other Harry Potter characters in this story. This won't be a Hermione/harry pairing. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**P.S. I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. **


End file.
